


圈套

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 35





	圈套

他的猫最近有些异常。就好像瞒着他搞砸了什么事情，怕他发现，便总是眼神躲闪。这与猫时常表现出的直白状态大相径庭。但是再不同也是非常细微、不明显的——周围除了他根本无人察觉，所以当他问起来时，问队友们他不在的这段时间里，他的Chenee是不是遇上什么麻烦了，队友们、包括经纪人哥哥在内纷纷摇头表示茫然。

或许是自己疲劳过度多想了？边伯贤双臂环抱，用掌根杵着脸颊，习惯性望着不远处的猫咪发愣。

他那个眼神，太赤裸了，跟X射线差不多，盯着猫咪扫来扫去。而敏锐如金钟大，自然发现恋人投来的审视目光——即便始终保持背对的姿势。

看不见的猫耳朵抖了抖，看不见的猫尾巴也甩了几下，金钟大在心里悄悄叹气，又悄悄挪了挪屁股，试图躲开身后两道X射线。

“Chenee——”

！

猫尾巴绷得笔直笔直，猫毛都炸起来了——边伯贤被自己的幻想萌得一脸痴汉。

虽然现实中的金钟大根本没有什么猫尾巴，可当他的恋人靠近他身后时，还不等呼吸吹来发顶他的脊背就不自觉绷紧，如果再凑近点看，就能看到他后颈处的细小绒毛都炸起来。

一双猫眼睛睁圆，眼珠慌乱地转来转去，像在思考要如何应对边伯贤接下来说得话——要知道这个人在语言方面的才能优越到常人根本招架不住。如果存心打算套话，那么，没有什么是边伯贤无法知晓的。

“Chenee——”

“啊，渴了，去买饮料。”

猫咪倒腾着两条小细腿飞快逃离练习室。

饲主先生无语凝噎一阵，眯了眯眼睛，便也快步跟上猫咪。

说是买饮料，但实际上，金钟大躲进地下一层某个废弃的杂物间，也不开灯，就盘膝坐在地板上，一边咬着指甲，一边回想前几天发生的那件事，末了，猫叫般轻轻地哀嚎出声。

还从未试过打越洋电话，隔着十几个小时的时差，恋人那边是晚上，自己这边则是白天。这对猫咪来说新鲜不已，叽叽咕咕向边伯贤提问美利坚的种种。电话那头的饲主先生哭笑不得，反问猫咪是不是失忆了。

我说Chenee，你又不是没来过这儿。

猫咪不在乎地“昂”了一声，手机换去另一只手上拿着，猫眼睛左右扫扫，确定没人注意他才举起左手第无数次看食指上的戒指。又说，难道伯贤不觉得很有趣吗？你看啊，我们明明是在刚过去的一分钟内通话，但你窗外是月亮，我这边看到的却是太阳，明明是一起度过的一分钟，但一个是晚上一个是白天，多有意思。

猫咪说话的语调还是那样，带着只在边伯贤面前才展露的家乡话口音——让饲主先生熟悉到心底一阵暖热——以及句尾惯用的拐来拐去发音方式，饲主先生有点儿恨，恨不能立刻抱住猫咪狠吸一口。

可惯用语调说出来的话却是彻头彻尾的处女座浪漫主义，鲜少于他面前表现的浪漫。饲主先生痛恨时差的同时也被猫咪的思维方式搞得头脑发飘，于是更加痛恨时差了。

所以Chenee还想知道什么？边伯贤问，但是不等猫咪回答又自顾自叹息，叹息什么时候才能见到他的猫，他想他了。

太平洋这头的金钟大先是怔愣几秒，为令人无奈的思念情绪，而后压低声音回答道，我也是啊，什么时候才能见到伯贤儿呢？

又一次，又一次的被猫咪的直球打败了。原以为金钟大会耍傲娇脾气，傲娇似的挤兑他好好工作别总是恋爱脑，没想到换来同样一句他也想他了。边伯贤的耳朵尖发烫，心跳更是快得要蹦出嗓子眼。

快了，他说，我很快就回去，Chenee很快就能见到我。

猫咪闷闷地应了声便挂了电话。接着，盯着手机屏幕发了好一会儿呆才继续投身于练习。

真讨厌恋爱呢，猫咪不着边际地想，要是没有跟边伯贤恋爱，自己怎会有这么多怅然若失——

没错，越洋电话带来的新鲜劲儿只维持了这一通电话的时间，新鲜劲儿过去后便是越涌越多的怅然若失，并且有非常非常多的寂寞伴随而来。

被这样的两种情绪骚扰，金钟大再见到边伯贤的那一刻再也控制不住自己，真就像只猫那样扑向恋人，把饲主先生都扑倒了，两人双双陷进柔软床铺，饲主先生扶着他的腰，热烈的、亲昵的与他接吻。

一句多余的话都全无，在他们熟悉的卧房、熟悉的双人床上，接吻声啧啧作响，以及一阵阵热烫急促的喘息。

许久未见，又亲了好半天嘴，金钟大自然有反应了，小腹那儿又热又酥麻，他不受控制地扭腰去蹭边伯贤的鼠蹊，可是，这家伙该给出的回应呢？咦？怎么连嘴巴都不动了？

猫咪睁开眼去看，啊呀，是睡着了。

有这么累吗？接着吻都能睡过去。

这么累啊，猫咪又想，和他接吻的时候都会睡过去，恐怕是真的累坏了。

虽然有些失落，但金钟大还是小心翼翼从边伯贤身上起来，又小心翼翼替恋人盖好棉被，才放轻脚步去了浴室洗漱。

这种状态一直持续了好几天。

前有边伯贤倒时差，后有团体的海外演唱会，连轴转的工作实在让人身心疲惫，实在拿不出精力分给许久没有的进一步身体接触。最多就是亲亲抱抱了，排练的休息间隙，还有睡觉前，猫咪和他的饲主自然而然凑在一处公费谈恋爱。

迟迟不上本垒着实惹人焦虑，何况他又被他的饲主开发到成熟敏感，亲亲抱抱对金钟大来说不仅没用，反而更像撩拨欲望的色情录影带，害他越来越压抑不住心里的欲求不满。

所以说，欲望真的非常可怕，向来理性冷静的处女座也被欲望搞到昏头了——或者说，彻彻底底中了另一个金牛座的圈套，从恋爱伊始就布下的“圈套”。

唔，什么东西啊，别压着他的腿。

金钟大迷迷糊糊翻了个身，扭啊扭的要甩掉身上突然增加的重量，可是睡在旁边的人似乎故意跟他作对，八爪鱼一般缠了上来，脑袋还往他的肩窝里拱，直找到舒服姿势才老实了。

猫咪无奈，又困得不行，只好随边伯贤去了。可是……别睡觉也用那根东西顶他的屁股啊！

“边伯贤你——”

猫咪抬爪子呼过去，却被饲主先生一把抓住，抓来胸口前握着，当什么宝贝一般，还分开手指和他十指相扣。

“宝宝别闹……”

……这家伙，到底睡没睡着？

金钟大凑过去打量，轻轻推了推边伯贤的肩膀，“伯贤？”

“……”

“真的睡了？”

“……”

他无奈地摇摇头，打算抽回手继续睡觉。奈何身旁人力气太大，再加上八爪鱼的姿势，他整个人几乎动弹不得。

当然，这些并非最苦恼的，最苦恼——或者说最要命的，是始终顶在屁股上的硬邦邦的性器官。

金钟大咽了咽口水，鬼使神差掀开被子去看。虽然没有开灯，但是裤裆那儿被撑起的轮廓还是隐隐约约看见了。积攒多日的欲望顷刻爆炸，他伸出手试探性摸了下，隔着内裤，明显感觉到那根东西的硬度和热度。几乎是下意识，猫爪子轻轻抚弄几下，熟睡的恋人闷哼出声，就着这个姿势蹭了蹭猫爪子的肉垫。

“唔……”

黏糊糊的、低沉的闷哼飞进金钟大的耳朵，害他立刻想起热烈并且害羞的情事过程——

边伯贤射精的时候就是这样在他耳边呻吟。

都说了，声音和气味是最容易引人陷入回忆的两种感知。金钟大此刻被回忆干扰，甚至渐渐被吞噬理智。他不仅没有收回手，反而继续摸着硬胀的性器官，用他不熟练的手活摸得边伯贤的裤裆都潮湿了。

那可不是出的汗——好吧，他是紧张到浑身冒汗了，但汗水才不是这种味道，这种、这种充满男性荷尔蒙的味道——边伯贤在他身体里发疯时才会有的味道。

金钟大现在收回手了，可并非是因为害羞，是对着掌心里的小片潮湿发愣，又用指尖捻了捻，然后放去鼻子底下嗅闻。

！

看不见的猫尾巴绷直了，看得见的胯下器官硬了，连同下腹不断有酥麻感聚拢，又沿着尾椎一跃而上，最后在脑袋里炸开烟火。

想要那东西进来，想被又快又狠地肏开后穴，一下下的，肏得后穴又软又湿，缩一缩穴眼儿就能挤出好多汁水，最后，被肏得穴眼儿松松垮垮，除了吐出汁水还吐出那个人射进去的黏稠精液。

呼——呼——猫急促地喘息着，松开紧咬的下唇，然后小心扯下饲主先生的内裤，那根东西立刻弹出来，直直闯进他眼睛。

好大，也好粗，进去的时候总是会弄疼自己，但饲主先生会顾及他的感受，进去后先停一会儿才开始慢慢抽插，要么托着他的屁股，要么按着他的后腰，剧烈地晃动着公狗腰肏他的穴。

咕咚。金钟大又咽了下口水，伸手过去笨拙地抚摸肉棒。从马眼溢出的腺液很快让他的手心黏腻湿滑，揉搓的时候还发出隐隐水声。可是哪里有后穴被肏出水时发出的动静好听，后穴被饲主先生肏干的时候可以挤出好多汁水，咕啾咕啾的响着，饲主先生听见了，便弯腰趴在他耳边说些荤话，无外乎“Chenee穴里的水太多了”或者“Chenee的穴好紧、好舒服”之类的荤话，他听过很多次，次次中招。

脑袋里百分之一的淫乱恶魔疯狂作祟，金钟大不自觉就加重了手上的力气和速度。那东西就在他手里突突直跳，甚至胀大了一圈，那么粗，要握不住了。

“宝宝……腿张开……”

！！！

猫咪吓坏了，都忘了抽回手，只傻呆呆地愣在那儿。他屏着呼吸停了好一会儿，又凑近观察他的饲主。再三确认边伯贤没有醒过来、只是梦呓，才松了悬在嗓子眼儿的心。

但是……要中断吗？如果继续的话，很有可能会弄醒边伯贤——天知道要是被发现了该有多丢人，这家伙八成一辈子都抓着不放。可要是中断……

你们有多久没亲热了？你不想他吗？不想让他在你身上发疯吗？就跟以前一样，像个疯子般占有你。

脑袋里突然冒出的声音如是对金钟大说道。

他快速眨了眨眼睛，直勾勾盯着还握在手里的性器官。散发的腥涩味道阵阵钻进鼻腔，引诱着有关情事的记忆集体出洞。

想的，想让这个人在自己身上发疯，肆无忌惮实施可怕的占有欲。

金钟大做了个深呼吸，起身脱下内裤跪趴于边伯贤身上，握着硬胀的性器官对准后穴入口，一边深呼吸让自己放松，一边慢慢沉腰坐下去。

没有前戏扩张，进入的过程并不是很顺利，只能困难地吞进龟头部位。穴口被撑得好疼，呜……这家伙，干嘛长这么大啊……

猫咪难过地要哭了，不得不给自己做起手活儿好彻底放松下来。可这种事向来都交给饲主先生做，他的动作便显得生涩笨拙，好半天才让软下去的阴茎重新半勃起。

金钟大扭了扭屁股，调整好姿势，继续慢慢往下坐。

唔——被撑开了……太大了……屁股是不是要裂了……

猫咪吸了吸鼻子，用眼神向饲主先生表达委屈。但是饲主先生睡得昏天暗地，一点儿都没接收到。猫咪快委屈死了，心想，边伯贤你怎么回事，你都不想要我吗？我这么主动了，你怎么还不醒过来抱我？

可真是荒唐的逻辑。然而猫咪被情欲控制，丝毫不觉逻辑荒谬，甚至小幅度晃动屁股套弄肉棒。他一双手撑在边伯贤小腹上，双腿张得大大的，屁股翘起腰部塌陷，十足十的求欢姿势。

就这么生涩的套弄了一会儿，后穴里泛了潮湿，里面僵硬的肉壁也松软下来，肉棒肏进去的时候乖乖张开，蠕动着嘬吸这根硬胀东西。

“啊……”

猫咪终于得了快感，猫眼睛半眯着享受。可是只有他一个人主动未免太寂寞，他在这方面又没有饲主先生技巧多，屁股晃来晃去，晃了半天也肏不到里面最敏感的位置。

猫咪着急了，一边揉搓着自己的阴茎，一边加快套弄肉棒的速度，可是没一会儿腿根就开始发酸，只好先停下来歇一歇。

余光瞟见睡得不省人事的饲主，猫咪心生委屈，俯下身趴在对方胸口，夹了夹穴眼儿，哼哼唧唧抱怨：“贤哥哥……你动一动啊……我好累……”

“……”

……到底是有多困？这样都醒不来吗？！

猫咪气得不要不要，吧唧，给了饲主先生一爪子，然后直起身继续骑着肉棒晃动屁股。

“唔……啊啊……贤、贤哥哥……好大……好舒服……”

“宝宝……也好紧……”

诶？

猫咪紧张起来，停下动作看了半天发现饲主先生可能是说了梦话。心中难免失落，失落又变成小小的报复心，他重又趴在对方身上，一边拿穴眼儿套弄肉棒，一边故意似的回应边伯贤的梦话。

“贤哥哥喜欢吗？”

“嗯……”

“我也很喜欢……啊啊……贤哥哥肏得Chenee很舒服……Chenee、Chenee的小穴都要松了……”

根本就是平常打死都不肯说的荤话，可他被“报复”和委屈蒙蔽双眼，理智？羞耻？管他的，谁让这家伙都不回应他的主动。

“唔……再快点……贤哥哥……快点肏Chenee的穴……”

猫咪发出一阵阵淫乱呻吟，大幅度抬起屁股再放下。啪，啪，啪，屁股撞着鼠蹊的声音好清脆，身下床铺也嘎吱嘎吱作响。猫咪全身都泛红了，阴茎铃口涌出大股大股的腺液，穴里面的水更是多得要命。可是迟迟肏不到敏感位置实在让他焦虑。怎么办？这家伙睡得跟死猪一样……

金钟大胡乱抹掉下巴的汗水，抬高屁股然后转了半圈，用骑乘的后背位姿势让肉棒肏进穴里。再次被填满了，硬硬胀胀的撑着他的穴。

怎么这么大……从前也没觉得有这么大啊……

猫咪回身瞄了眼饲主先生，闷闷不乐嘀咕，你就睡吧，我自己来，才不需要你。接着用一双手撑住上半身，扭了扭，又缩了缩穴眼儿，然后抬高屁股，啪，重重坐了下去。

“啊啊——顶到了……”

肉棒直直肏到敏感点，戳得那地方松松软软的，汁水都喷出来。

猫咪为寻见剧烈快感而兴奋不已，维持着这个姿势奸淫肉棒。粗大的性器官在他的控制下进进出出，不停往敏感位置上肏。虽然两条腿累到直发抖，可是G点被肏真的很爽，爽得魂儿都快没了。

圆润小巧的脚趾蜷缩着，金钟大一双手也掐紧边伯贤的小腿骨。这样用力，睡得再死也会醒过来吧。但他根本顾不上被发现后的羞耻感了，脑袋浑浑噩噩的，满脑子只想着要被鸡巴肏出精液，最好……最好射在那家伙的脸上，也不擦干净，留点儿气味，让那家伙自己去猜吧。

啧，猫科动物的报复心还真是可怕呢。

末了，金钟大用指腹捂住铃口，哆哆嗦嗦爬去边伯贤脸上，快速撸动十几下后，对着那张睡到昏沉的脸射精。

对方眉头明显蹙起，下意识抬手抹掉脸上的白汁，可是越抹越抹不干净，反而把脸上涂得到处都是。

金钟大看着，哭笑不得。高潮后脑子也清醒了，也终于知道了羞耻，他软着腿下床从浴室取来毛巾，仔细替边伯贤擦掉那些乱七八糟的东西。

“宝宝你轻点儿……”

“……”

到底醒没醒啊！真是……不要理你了！

然而金钟大万万没想到自己睡奸边伯贤的行为会影响他这么久，哪怕过去将近半个月都没能平息，甚至愈演愈烈，只要看见边伯贤的脸，只要听见边伯贤说话，他就会想起那天晚上都干了什么不知羞耻的事。

猫咪害怕了，怕被饲主知道自己有多不像话——满脑子都是那种事，连人睡觉都不放过。

如果边伯贤真的知道了，会讨厌他吗？还是狠狠嘲讽他一通，讽刺他以前有什么资格指责自己是色情狂。

便像个胆小鬼躲闪，躲着不说话、不对视，现在，更是逃到杂物间躲开。

金钟大抱着脑袋唔嘤唔嘤地哼唧，裤兜里的手机响了好几遍，舞蹈老师发消息问他在哪儿、该回去练习了。一一点开来看，竟没有一条来自边伯贤。

猫咪烦闷也生气，气那家伙不来找他——难道是知道了？难道已经讨厌他到连话都不肯说的地步了吗？

自己又不是故意的啊……也想控制来着，可是脑袋里的百分之一淫乱恶魔太可怕了，根本打不败的……

“你到底要待多久？”

！

“再不出来我拆门了。”

！！！

猫咪软趴趴的黑发都炸起来，如临大敌般瞪着杂物间的门。

“Chenee，我知道你在里面，是我，边伯贤，你开门。”

“……不要！不开！”

“你又闹什么脾气？快开门，我有话跟你说。”

“不开！就不开！”

边伯贤缩了缩眼角，但他并没有真的拆门，而是先在走廊里来回走了几圈，确保不会有人突然从哪儿冒出来，然后回到杂物间外面，轻轻敲门，说：“就是射在我脸上而已，我真的没有生气——”

“啊啊啊——你别说了——”

“我也射在你脸上过啊，我们扯平了——”

“你！不！要！再！说！了！！！”

“……好好，我不说，那你先出来好吗？”

“不出去！死都不出去！”

啧，难搞噢。  
边伯贤拧着眉毛，发愁该如何才能哄好他的猫，倏地，门打开了，猫咪见鬼似的瞪着他。

“你怎么知道？！你不是睡着了吗？！！”

边伯贤先推着金钟大进去房间，锁好门，沉吟几秒仔细斟词酌句，才回答道：“其实……其实我真的不知道——”

“……啥玩意儿？？？”

金钟大连家乡话都蹦出来了，气呼呼瞪着边伯贤，“你、你不知道你刚才说得是什么！”

饲主先生嘿然一乐，先舔了舔嘴唇，温柔拂开猫咪睫毛上的发丝，才说：“我的确不知道，这几天你总躲着我，我想……是不是我哪儿做错惹你生气了，可是也没有啊，我这段时间这么乖——”

啵唧，饲主先生亲了口猫咪的嘴角，“说真的，我是不是很乖？”

“……说正事！”

“好好，说正事——”边伯贤清了清嗓子，“我就想吧，难道是因为那个梦？我梦见Chenee好主动，趁我睡着骑在我身上睡奸——”

“不要说那个词啊！”

“不说不说，”边伯贤拿开金钟大捂耳朵的手，握在自己手里温柔摩挲指甲边缘，“可我想，要是直接问你肯定不愿意说的，所以就……就故意那么说套你的话，没想到真的是真的……没了。”

听着恋人慢吞吞解释完毕，金钟大从一开始羞耻无措到后来慌张委屈，生怕脑袋里的假设成为事实，成为边伯贤嫌他放荡淫乱以至厌恶他的事实。半晌，竟是一句话都没说，只垂着眼睛站在那儿。

可是啊，可是他到底是他饲养多年的猫，猫在担忧什么，一个眼神，或者说一个细微到肉眼都难捕捉的小动作都会让饲主明白。

“我没有讨厌你，Chenee，真的，我怎么可能讨厌你呢？”

“……”

看不见的猫耳朵耷拉下来，他的猫还是垂头丧气。

“不骗你，Chenee，我不讨厌你，我很喜欢你，想一直和你在一起的喜欢。”

“……真的？”

“我骗过你吗？”

倒也是，这个人向来对他坦诚相待，他们也十分了解彼此，谎言这种东西还没发生就会被彼此知晓。

金钟大抬起眼望着边伯贤，确实，他热爱的那双眼睛里除了坦诚就是坦诚，谎言？不存在。

“但是我——”

“哪儿来那么多‘但是’”

边伯贤捏着金钟大的脸蛋，真就像揉搓一只猫那般，捏着脸上软乎乎的肉揉来揉去。

别说，手感还真不错。他有点儿忘我，没察觉猫咪开始不耐烦了。

猫爪子果然提溜起边伯贤一双腕骨，猫眼睛眯了眯，“你再捏？”

“那我捏屁股。”

“……”

原以为猫咪会喵呜喵呜叫着反抗，没想到只是垂下猫眼睛思索几秒，而后转过身，拉高衬衫衣摆，嗫嚅道：“你捏吧。”

？？？

“不捏我就回家了！”

“唔……还是更想肏Chenee的屁股。”边伯贤一本正经，“想睁着眼睛看看Chenee怎么骑在我身上晃你的翘屁股。”

“……我回家了！”

逗猫行为惹他想起几年前拍团综，他的猫因为钱包事件被惹炸毛了，哼哼唧唧说要回家，说再也不要理他们了。

边伯贤被回忆惹得笑出声，猫咪气闷却也不解地望着他，他敛了笑容，突然从后面拥住他的猫。

“Chenee很看重我吗？重要到即使我一再保证不讨厌你你还是会害怕？嗯？是吗？”

“嗯……”

“真高兴啊。”

猫咪在他怀里转了半圈，微微睁圆猫眼睛，问：“高兴什么？”

“唔……高兴自己不是单相思。”

这不废话吗。要是单相思的话，他们哪里会有现在这种姿势。

金钟大这样想着，面上也小小的翻了个白眼，刨开边伯贤，一边快步走出杂物间一边嘀咕，边伯贤你简直就是天字一号傻瓜，边伯贤你快去买张IQ卡充值吧。

面对猫咪不留情的揶揄，饲主先生并没有反驳，只是默默跟在后面，看着猫咪瘦瘦小小的背影，想，我高兴是因为你彻底陷进了我的圈套啊，从一开始就布下的圈套，我们现在是一样的了，Chenee，你会留在我身边了，永远、永远都不走。

蓦地，金钟大收住脚步，突然转回身。边伯贤来不及刹车，直直撞上他的猫。

猫咪扶稳饲主先生，认真地望着对方，一字一句说：“我不会离开你。”

圈套什么的，我愿意跳，因为我喜欢你，想一直和你在一起那种喜欢。

还来不及思考金钟大怎么就知道了他的想法，猫咪重又笑起来，温温柔柔地跟他笑，握住他的手说：“走吧，该回去了。”

边伯贤默默握紧金钟大的手，酸楚和喜悦一同漫出心底。

没有必要去思考了，他的猫从来如此，不是吗？从来都洞悉他的想法，从来都明了他的心意，然后选择回应。

所以，并非只有自己在设圈套，对吗？或许猫也给他设了圈套，让他肆无忌惮实施占有欲的圈套。

让他越陷越深、无法自拔的圈套。

名为“爱”的圈套。


End file.
